Innocent Virtues
by Nevermore22
Summary: The childhood of a Guardian is not much different from the childhood of another; a few words are changed, a few names are changed. Young Guardians-to-be can still have happy memories. A little happy fluffy look into what the early years of several Guardia


Description: The childhood of a Guardian is not much different from the childhood of another; a few words are changed, a few names are changed. Young Guardians-to-be can still have happy memories. A little happy fluffy look into what the early years of several Guardians may have been like. No evilness, no blood, just happy little tidbits.

Author Notes: An experiment in happy fluff stuff, as well as what I think some happy childhood moments the Brotherhood members would have. I think I'm gonna do one of these for each Brotherhood member, possibly down to Lara-Su. I hope the stuff here isn't too cliché.. ^^;;

Disclaimer: I continue to own nothing. Bleh. However, I would love to own a Sojourner plushie. O.o; Anyone know of a site with UFO Plushie making stuff? I need templates! ^^;

Enjoy! ^^

--------------------------

Innocent Virtues: Chapter One 

            The soft crack of a twig gave cause for the Guardian of the Floating Island to turn. Crimson eyes quietly scanned the forest for the signs of his pursuer; he did not run, and he did not hide. He was not afraid.

            After several long seconds of no sign of the other in the forest, he turned and began to walk away. It was the first and last mistake he was allowed to make in this game of cat-and-mouse; as soon as his head was turned, a body collided with his own.

            With a soft sound of surprise, the Guardian hit the dirt and ground face first. Quickly, he turned to meet his attacker.

            The reason he was not afraid stared at him with a wide grin.

            "Daddy, daddy, daddy! I got you!" The child jumped away from his father, laughing in innocent delight. "I did just like you told me!"

            Spectre let loose a small chuckle, lifting himself from the forest floor. "That was very good, Sojourner. But what was that sound I heard before?"

            Seven-year-old Sojourner looked to the ground and began to shift. "I stepped on a twig." Came a shy admittance.

            "And what did I say about that?" The smile did not leave the dark face.

            "Not to make noise, or the bad guy will know I'm out there." The young voice responded with the sullen tone all chastised children create.

            "Very good. Now, did you learn the lesson?"

            An innocent face looked up, blinking in surprise at the lack of a punishment. "Uh-huh.."

            "Then are we ready to do it again?" Spectre leaned in front of his son, cloak billowing in the wind. "If you get it perfect, we'll go get some ice cream. How about that?"

            "Really?" Sojourner's face lit up in glee. "With some chocolate sugar sprinkles?"

            A chuckle. "Of course."

            "Yay! Okay, dad, I'm going to go again!"

            As the young child ran off to continue his training, the cloaked echidna smiled; his son would make a fine Guardian.

--------------------------

            A small, red echidna bounced as he walked along, joyfully licking at his fingers. Ice cream and sprinkles coated the child, but there didn't seem to be any notice by either father or son as the pair walked along the streets. Few stared in surprise, but many stared in joy and kind awe.

            However, trouble began once the two walked through their front door.

            "Oh, Great Aurora, is that _ice cream_?!" A woman shrieked, running between kitchen and front door in panic. "Don't you dare get that on the carpet! I just cleaned!"

            Sojourner began to laugh. "Don't worry, mom! I won't get anything dirty!" Even as he spoke, his eyes wandered to the newly clean decorations along the walls. "I _promise_!"

            His father gave him an amused, yet stern look. Sojourner simply rolled his eyes and stayed put.

            The mother of the house returned with paper towels and rags. "Oh, honey, you got it all over your hands and face. Come here, dear, let me get if off."

            "Mom!" The seven year old struggled. "I'm just gonna get dirty again!"

            "Dear, if you keep this up, you're going to have to take a bath."

            At this threat, Sojourner stopped his struggles, pulling a look of disgust. "Aww, mom, not a bath! I _hate_ baths!"

            Spectre began to laugh lightly, amused by the situation that had happened countless times before.

---------------------

            "Dad?" A tired voice disturbed the quiet silence. "Can I ask you something, dad?"

            Spectre looked to his son in surprise; it was far past his sons' bedtime. By the teddy bear held firmly in one hand and the sleep being rubbed from small eyes, it seemed as if the child had woken up during sleep.

            "Is something wrong, Sojourner?" The Guardian closed the hardcover book upon his knees, moving it aside as the young boy crawled into his lap. The boy yawned once, before he began to speak.

            "Dad, am I gonna be a Guardian when I grow up?"

            The question caught the older echidna by surprise. "Well, I suppose so. Why do you ask?"

            Sojourner shifted in his lap. "Mom says that whenever you go fight the bad guys, she gets 'fraid that your not gonna come back home. If I grow up and be a Guardian like you, am I gonna go fight and not come back home?"

            The dark echidna sighed. He knew this question would come along, one day. "Well, sometimes, bad things happen when I fight those bad guys. Remember when Shina died?"

            Sojourner nodded sadly; Shina had been a small dog the family had owned, before the canine ran after a bird into traffic.

            "Things like what happened to Shina sometimes happens when I fight those bad guys. The bad guys try to get me down until I don't get up, and that's what your mother is afraid will happen."

            A gasp came to the small child. "B-but that's not gonna happen, dad!" A firm resolve expressed itself. "You can beat up all those bad guys before they even touch you! Right, dad?"

            Spectre blinked once in surprise, before laughing lightly. "Exactly, Sojourner, exactly. And that's why we train every day, so you can be the same way."

            "Just like you, dad?" Sojourner giggled, clutching the bear tightly. "I wanna grow up and kick bad guy butt, too!"

            A laugh. "And you will, son, you will. Just remember that when we go out training tomorrow."

            Small arms wrapped itself around a dark neck. "I love you, dad."

            Spectre smiled, softly hugging his son in return. "I love you, too, son. Now.." He pulled the child away. "Will you head to bed before your mother finds out you're still awake?"

            An innocent laugh filled the air. "Okay, dad!" Small feet landed upon the carpet. After several steps, he turned and smiled. "Good night, dad."

            "Good night, Sojourner."

            With that, the content child ran back to bed, leaving a proud father to continue his nightly reading.

-----------------------

Author Notes: Welp, that's my bit on the little Sojourner/Spectre relationship. I hope no one got a toothache from the utter sweetness. ^^;;

Sojourner: See? **This** is the type of stuff you should write more often. No more evil torture stuff! O_o;

Author: *smirks* If people like it, I'll write more. I have a few cute ideas on what a little Thunderhawk and a little Janelle-Li would do. ^_-

Viva la feedback! ^^


End file.
